1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for registering data into a memory, and more particularly to a system for registering data into a memory, which comprises memory means for storing a plurality of data in a predetermined form and which retrieves data stored in the memory means for use in a desired process.
2. Related Background Art
In a communication apparatus such as a facsimile machine, an image communication system has been known in which a memory for storing telephone numbers of destination stations is provided and a desired destination station is called by a selection number registered in the memory by dialing a specific abbreviated number or manipulating a one-touch key.
In the past, when the telephone numbers are to be stored in the memory, they are sequentially registered in a memory area of a fixed address having a constant amount of capacity. The telephone numbers must be registered one by one in accordance with a predetermined procedure prior to the utilization of the system, and no method has been known to fluidically register the telephone numbers during the utilization of the system.
However, the prior art system includes the following shortcomings from the standpoint of the effective utilization of the memory area.
(1) Where the number of addressees of the registered telephone numbers is small, there is a large vacant area in the memory area and the utilization efficiency of the memory is low.
(2) Where a user has dialed an unregistered telephone number and the user wants to redial it, the user must remember the telephone number. In this case, if an equipment has a redialing function, it may be done by a one-touch manipulation, but if that number is to be registered for further subsequent use, registration is required.
Such problems are not limited to communication apparatus but are common to apparatus in which data to be used in actual processing is registered in a memory and it is retrieved from the memory as required.
Prior patents and applications relating to one-touch dialing are U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,705, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,461 U.S. Ser. No. 080,093 filed on July 31, 1987 and U.S. Ser. No. 192,652 filed on May 11, 1988, all assigned to the assignee of the present application.